Winter Storms
by Berryhalo
Summary: For three years Tim has been abused, neglected and unloved. Holding three jobs to take care for his drug addict deadbeat dad, his deadbeat stepmom and greedy twin stepsisters. But when Tim mets Robin, his whole life begins to change. Will Tim be able to protect the secret of his abusive family? Or will he find a new family with the Waynes? And who is the freelance hacker Cyberspace
1. Meeting Robin

It was a very quiet Saturday night of patrolling for the twelve year old Robin A.K.A Jason Todd. He had barely seen any crimes occur, it was like all of the bad guys took the weekend off which annoyed Robin. He wanted to have some fun. Something did catch Robin's eyes though, the sight of young pale skinned ravenette that looked to be no older than five (he's 8) wearing worn out clothing consisting of a grey t-shirt and green hoodie with a hole on the upper arm, a small black digital watch on his right wrist, blue jeans with many torn holes down the legs, and a dirty red sneakers. The boy was attempting to pull a large wagon of groceries up a hill but was straining to do so. Robin tried to ignore it but something stopped him. Something wasn't right. A small child like him outside getting groceries at midnight!? Robin watched as the boy had only moved a couple of feet up the hill and was still not even halfway. He could at least help him right? Batman and Nightwing don't need him. He can help this kid for a second. Robin jumped down and walked over to the end of the wagon. "Need a hand?" Robin asked, the boy's eyes widened at the sight of Robin. "U-U-U-Uh sure." The boy said. The two had the wagon at the top of the hill in no time. The young boy panted hard with a small wheeze as he spoke,"Thank you Robin." Robin smiled but was still concerned if the boy was okay from his condition, "No need to thank me but are you okay you seem really out of it." The boy was taken aback for a second before he replied,"Oh.. well um… I have asthma." "You might want to use your inhaler. You look close to an attack." Robin suggested. The boy's eyes widen as he began sweating a bit as he fumbled for his inhaler in his pants pocket. When he pulled it out he mumbled something about how he couldn't do it and that he had to save it. "Save it for what?" Robin asked. "Oh! Uh um...I… My parents can't afford to get me another for this month because our...rent went up." The boy said. Robin frowned as he remembered what it was like to be poor and not be able to afford necessities. He had only been living at Wayne Manor for a year but he will always remember the struggle. The boy jumped when Robin reaches for his utility belt and watched as Robin pulled out an inhaler he kept in the belt. "Take it, it hasn't been used or anything. Batman makes us carry them in order to help people like you." The boy just stared at the other inhaler as he accepted it from Robin, "T-Thank you." He said with a smile, he used it to open the airways in his lungs before putting it away in his hoodie pocket and his original inhaler in the jean pocket. The boy then offered his hand for a shake,"My name is Timothy but most people call me Tim." The boy added. Robin accepted the handshake,"Nice to meet you Tim. How far is your house I'll walk you home since it's so late." "Oh uh it's just a couple of blocks but you don't have to escort me. I've done this several times and I know my way back besides don't you have more important superhero stuff to do?" Tim said as he looked somewhat nervous. "Nah. The night's been dull. Besides, I could use a break from patrolling." Robin said as the two began to make their way towards Tim's. The two talked about interest, video games and hobbies as they walked the three blocks to Tim's house. It was a two story townhouse that looked to have seen better days. "Well I guess you gotta go." Tim said pulling his wagon to the front door. Robin nodded, "Don't worry I'll see ya around some time. Bye Tim!" Robin said before disappearing on the rooftops. Tim took a huge breath in relief, he almost got caught by a vigilante hero nonetheless. Tim moved the wagon to the back of the townhouse before opening the back door and unloading the groceries. After unloading Tim went inside which lead him into the kitchen and began putting groceries away. The kitchen was quite old it had yellow and orange floor tiles with dark cabinets and mismatched black and white appliances. Tim looked at the time when he finished the last bag and it was almost two A.M. Good, he could at least get a couple hours of sleep before he had to be up at six A.M. Tim went back outside the back door and pulled his wagon to a small shed in the back. The door opened with a creak the moonlight lighting up the tiny space. There was a twin mattress on the floor, a plastic crate on its side with a flashlight on it and three books inside, a clothesline with clothes pinned to it, and a small quilt folded on the bed. The boy sighed before closing the door and laying down on the bed.His tired eyes slowly closed as he fell into a deep sleep.


	2. The Life of Timothy Drake

Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep… The watch is switched off. Morning already? He felt like he had just gotten in the bed. Time for his usual morning routine. Tim rolled in his bed with a yawn as he stood up from his bed and scratched his head. He didn't need to change clothes couldn't if he wanted to. The hoodie he was wearing was the only hoodie he had, due to him limited amount of clothes, that kept him warm against the chilly air. Tim made his morning trek to the back door of the house. It was time to make breakfast. Even though he was only eight Tim was used to making all of the meals and doing all of the chores. When his mom died when he was five, Tim's dad, Jack fell into a deep depression. He began drinking and gambling away the business, their home and belongings. Tim thought life would be better when his dad met a lady named Lois but he was wrong Lois just fueled his father's addictions and now made his father a drug addict like herself. It was about two years ago when Lois married Jack and moved in with her now sixteen year old twin daughters Rene and Lani. With more mouths to feed and parents who were too big of bums to work, Tim was forced to be the breadwinner of the household now holding three jobs to help sustain their living expenses. A factory job, a bakery job and … a 'freelance' job is what Tim likes to call it. He wasn't proud of the last job but it made the most money without him having to sell his own body. All paid under the table to avoid Child Labor Laws. As Tim finished breakfast for everyone he made their plates and drinks before setting them each on their respective trays. Tim started with the girls breakfast, he picked up their trays and headed upstairs to the bedroom the girls shared. He knocked softly on the door before opening it to see both Rene, a blonde teen with a fake tan and Lani, a brunette with cream skin sitting up groggy and cranky as usual. "Argh! Tim I was having the best dream of my life! Richard Grayson-Wayne was about to kiss me at the dance!" Rene shouted only causing her sister to gasp,"No way! I was having the exact same dream before Tim ruined it!" Lani added. Tim rolled his eyes before carefully making it through the girls room. It was still quite dark and the girls room was very messy before both teens cared too little to clean it when they knew Tim would have to. He served Rene first and Lani second before turning on each one's table side lamp. "Tim why are my scrambled eggs in chunks you know I need them in smaller pieces so they can fit down my petite throat. Cut it up." Lani demanded and Tim obeyed using her fork and knife to cut of the scrambled egg into even smaller pieces. Rene got a devilish grin and said,"Tim you forgot to cut my toast into triangles. So get over here!" Tim sighed he was used to this behavior by the girls, they always complained about everything just to see how much Tim would do without saying a word because the girls were also big tattletales and would say almost anything to get Tim in trouble because their mom had Jack wrapped around her finger. After the girls finished making stupid demands over and over like "Peel my grapes", "fill up my orange juice", "pull my hair back" and "Blow on my hot food", Tim was finally able to go back downstairs and get Lois and his Father's food but not much to his surprise it was cold now. So he heated both of them up while making the parents coffee before heading upstairs once more with his parents food. Same as the twins, Tim knocked on the door before entering. He entered on one of his parents usual morning routines,getting high off cocaine. His dad was leaning over the table sucking trail of it up his nose as Lois,a fake blonde in her 40s whispered sexy and encouraging things into his ear. Tim knew the drill and set the respective trays on their respective end tables before leaving the room without a word. It made him very uncomfortable to see his father doing drugs but he couldn't do anything about it. Tim made his way back to the kitchen and began cleaning his mess. He managed to wash the pans, clean the counter and the stove and sweep before the girls made their way downstairs talking about that 'Richard Grayson-Wayne' before they saw Tim sweeping. "Cinder-Timmy! Cinder-Timmy! Night and day it's Cinder-Timmy!" The two girls mocked in a singalong. Tim did his best to ignore them and their antics. "Oh yeah Tim we need you to clean our room again it's such a mess." Rene started as she turned to see if her make up was fine. In Tim's eyes no matter how beautiful she made herself look she was still ugly on the inside. "And the bathroom and also don't forget the laundry." Lani said texting on her phone to her BFFs. And the list kept on growing, thank god Tim didn't have work today. Finally the girls left and Tim had some quiet time to himself as he began straightening the house. He already knew that his parents weren't going to leave their bedroom since they had just gotten high together. Halfway into cleaning the girl room he bump into the wall hearing a crickle. Curious he reached into his pocket and found a piece of paper "If you need anything just call -." Tim just stared at the number on the paper he didn't write this nor did he remember putting this in his pocket. He stopped staring at it when the door opened and Lois walk in. "What are you doing you little shit." "Nothing ma'am just cleaning." Tim said as he continued to clean the girls room. "Well where is your paycheck money? I need to go on a drug run and your father is asleep." "Oh uh hold on." Tim said as he dug in his pocket for his cash and only pulled out a twenty. "Where's the rest of it!?" Lois yelled. "I used it on groceries." Tim said but Lois grabbed his arm with one hand and searched Tim with the other. "You couldn't have used it all you have to have more!" She said as she began pulling things out of Tim's pockets like he was being drug searched and tossing them on the ground. As Lois looked at his belongings she noticed the extra inhaler,"You spent it on that other inhaler didn't you! I can't believe how selfish you are! You're in big trouble!" Lois said as she spun Tim around spanking and hitting him anywhere she could as Tim cries trying to move away. "I TOLD YOU NO!!! YOU COULDN'T WAIT FOR ONE MONTH!!!!" She screamed as she continued with her physical abuse. She threw Tim on the ground giving him a hard kick in the stomach before walking off screaming about her need for weed and cocaine. Tim tried to compose himself from his sobbing mess as he picked up his belongings and continued to clean.

It was about midnight when Tim finished with the chores he was given he hadn't seen or heard from his father all day but he wondered if that was a good thing or not. He could actually get a good night's rest even though his body still hurt from the beating. Tim walked out the back door and almost let out a scream of fright when someone grabbed him and covered his mouth. "Shh! It's me Robin!" Robin said in an almost whisper. Tim looked over at Robin and removed Robin's hand from his mouth. "You scared the crap out of me." Tim said as he put a hand on his chest feeling his pounding heart. "Sorry, I just wanted to check back up on you. It's not everyday you see a boy traveling around town at midnight with groceries in a wagon." Tim looked away at Robin's comment. He can't know about his situation, he needed to stay away. "You shouldn't be here. I'm fine now go away." Tim said as coldly as possible as he continued to walk. "But wait why are you out so late shouldn't you be inside asleep?" Robin asked logically. Tim crossed his arms and gripped the fabric of his clothes tightly. "Mind your own business. I'm fine Robin thank you for helping me the other night but right now I don't need your help. Just go help Batman and Nightwing like the sidekick you are." Tim didn't want to be cold but he had no choice. Tim was a bad person. He didn't deserve kindness especially from Robin. Robin wouldn't help him if he knew who he really was but Robin couldn't know. No one was supposed to know. "Okay I'll leave you alone. Just...Be careful." Robin said before disappearing onto the rooftop of Tim's house. Tim sighed before going back inside his shed and going to sleep.


	3. Dream School

It was afternoon the next day, Tim was in his Geometry class at his public school barely awake. He kept thinking about his awful morning. Tim was sleeping peacefully in his bed when the door to his shed opened and the twins poured a bucket of ice water on him. Not only was it a wake call but the sudden coldness caused him to wet himself. The twins laughed and took pictures of him before leaving. He was completely soaked and to make things worse Tim couldn't leave anything out to dry because it was raining. Then when he was making breakfast the twins walked in and kept doing their usual demands for the ways they like their breakfast and since he was so distracted by their annoyance he cut his finger deep. He manage to bandage the cut but it still hurts, especially with it being his dominant hand. Then as he was doing his stepmother's hair with the curling iron Lois got angry with him when he 'pulled it too tight'. So Lois took the hot curling iron and gave him three hard smacks with it one on his right forearm, his right cheek and one on his left eyelid and eye which now hurt like hell. No one bothered to ask where he got the injuries from because they always knew he would lie. Tim broke out of his haze when he heard the intercom turn on and his name be called to go to the office. Tim pondered what they could want as he packed his things into his satchel and headed to the office. Once he got to the office he saw principal Mr.Gregs, waiting. "You called for me?" Tim said as he took a seat. Tim felt a bit nervous he had never been called to the office before. "Yes I did Timothy, I wanted to congratulate you've been awarded the Wayne Enterprises Scholarship to Gotham Academy." "...This is a joke isn't it." Tim said not believing anything for a second. Him at Gotham Academy a prestigious school for gifted individuals, no way he was too...too...too dumb. Besides most of his money went towards the twins being able to go to Gotham Academy. His parents always put their education first since they were older. That's why he tried for the scholarship but he never believed he would actually get in. There was no way he could have just gotten into the school of his dreams. "No it is not they sent you a certificate, temporary ID tag and a uniform. They would like for you to come in for a tour tomorrow." Mr. Gregs said as he gave Tim a box that contained the items. "I-I-I-I…" Tim couldn't say anything, he swore that he not better been a joke. Tim could feel tears forming in his eyes as he covered his mouth to silence himself. Tim couldn't remember the last time he cried happy tears but his tears caused the burn on his eye to hurt as well but he didn't care. Gotham Academy he was actually going to Gotham Academy. This made Tim's day no his year, being able to go was a total game changer on his part he could actually get into any college he wanted, get a great job and get away from his parents. That was when Tim smiled out of pure happiness for the first time in two years.

In the Batcave a couple of hours later, Batman was on the computer putting in the reports of the previous nights when he came across both of Robin's reports an hour unaccounted for on both nights. This couldn't have been a mistake. Out of the corner of his eye he saw his son Jason, he was almost twelve with spikey black hair and green eyes and somewhat tan skin wearing a black t-shirt and denim shorts and socks. walk down the steps and towards the changing room,"Freeze!" he said. Jason froze and turned around with a sigh,"What now B?" "Why is there an hour gap in two of your reports?" Batman asked standing from his chair. "Oh I was helping a pedestrian with carrying groceries." Jason halfway told the truth. "At midnight?" Batman pushed to see if he could get Jason to slip up. "Well the kid was having a hard time hauling all of those groceries." Jason said and immediately covered his mouth he didn't just say kid right. Batman made an interested 'hmm' at Jason's words. A kid carrying groceries at midnight. "A kid huh, how old?" Batman asked but Jason looked away. "I-I don't think I should say he was pretty mad at me coming back last night." Jason admitted letting the true story start to come out. Batman removed his cowl and show his real face to his son,"Jason, I'm not mad at you for helping a kid but you have to admit it was very suspicious on your report. You can't lie to me son. Not as Robin or as Jason, I need to know what is going on in this city if I am to protect it." Bruce said losing his Batman voice and talking as a normal father. Jason looked back at his and Bruce could tell that the situation with the kid was bothering him. "He...He was I don't know five maybe...He was having trouble pulling his wagon up the hill so I helped him and he almost had an asthma attack from straining himself so much but he was too afraid to use his inhaler because his parents couldn't afford to get him another. Soooo...I gave him one of the spares we keep on us. I'm sorry for lying Bruce." Bruce smiled before pulling Jason into a hug, "Its okay. Now go get ready we'll be heading out soon." Jason returned the smile before leaving for the changing room. Batman stood up before walking over to the computer and pulling up Robin's suit cam from the previous night finally getting to the time when Robin met the boy. The boy looked young and sickly but he looked like he was hiding something as well. The nervous body language, the look in the boy's eyes, something was off and he knew it. He made a note to look up the boy after patrol.


	4. Freelancer Cyberspace

Tim left his factory job with a sigh, not in relief but in annoyance. Tonight was when he had his 'freelancer' job as well. He just could not catch a break in his hectic schedule but at least this job paid well. Tim walked down the streets cautiously before he entered an abandoned building. He walked up several flights of stairs before reaching a studio apartment which Tim converted into a workspace. He had a three monitor setup with a microphone to speak through and an old but comfortable office chair. His computer was hooked up to a generator which Tim has bought using money from his other two jobs. Tim sat down with a sigh as he start the generator and the computer. When the computer finished booting up Tim tested his mic using a voice modificator that he created himself,"Testing 1, 2. Testing." The voice that came out was more robotic and dark compared to Tim's usual squeaky and high voice. Tim began typing away on his computer before he finally spoke,"Cyberspace online." In mere seconds, Tim was linked into a call,"Cyberspace! Where have you been!? We missed you old buddy, old pal!" Tim or this case Cyberspace knew this voice very well, "Joker, yes it's been awhile." Joker was one of his greatest customers, he may not agree with his crimes but that was not his job. His job was to give information and to give his assistance for a price. He was Gotham's best hacker even better than the Bat. Of course villains would pay big for his skills. "So what do you need this time?" Cyberspace asked knowing that the Joker did not contact him for a quick hello. "Oh Cyber you know me so well. Well you see we just robbed the Gotham City Bank and we cannot shake off these stupid cops could you deal with them?" Cyberspace smirked, could he? That was child's play. Cyberspace began typing away on the computer rapidly tracking Joker's van and the three police cars following him using city cameras. He got rid of one by changing traffic lights at an intersection causing a car to crash into one of them. The second police car he blocked them with a train by hacking the train and rigged it to stop. The last police car stopped when he lifted the drawbridge up before it could cross. Cyberspace smiled at his work but noticed three familiar figures heading towards Joker's van. "Joker your Bat friends are coming." Cyberspace warned. "Um could you deal with the Bat please." Joker asked. "That's triple the payment. Take it or leave it." Joker grumbled before agreeing to the marked up price. Cyberspace began typing away on his keyboard once more. The first thing he did was get rid of their coms.

Nightwing was the first to notice as he tried to reach 'Batgirl' who had stayed back at the cave due to a recent injury to her arm. "Batgirl?...Batgirl!?" Nightwing said into the com but got nothing but static. "Batman the com link is gone!" Batman tried to use the com link to confirm but couldn't. "Sorry Batfam you've been Cyber Hacked." A low robotic voice spoke through each of their com links. "Who is this!?" Batman demanded as he attempted to keep up with his pursuit of the Joker. "The name is Cyberspace and hacking is my game for a price that is." "You're working for The Joker aren't you?" Batman continued to question. "I would work for anyone for the right price Batman. I could even work for you just make me an offer. I only do this to feed my family you know." "If you cared about your family, you wouldn't be doing this kind of job! Helping bad people like the Joker you make me sick." Robin spat, his word stung in Cyberspace no Tim's heart. He didn't want to be this way but he had no choice how else was he going to support his family. No he couldn't let that stupid Robin get into his head not again! "Well it's obvious you guys don't want my offer. That's fine. Let's play." Cyberspace said and in a split second Nightwing's utility belt began to malfunction dropping a bunch of smoke bombs and sticky bombs. "H-Hey!" Nightwing said before getting his feet stuck in his own sticky bombs unable to break them free. Batman and Robin ran out of the smoke in pursuit of Joker. Robin was much further now than Batman. Batman removed his utility belt before his could malfunction,"Robin remove your utility belt now!" Robin ignored Batman's orders as he managed to jump onto the roof of the Joker's van. "Robin!" Batman yelled but Robin didn't see the error in his actions until it was too late. Harley Quinn the driver of the vehicle, slammed on the brakes causing Robin to tumble off the van and land right in front of a group of explosive barrels. The Joker smiled as he pulled out a gun from his jacket and aimed it at the barrels. "ROBIN!!!" Batman screamed fearing the worst. Cyberspace felt like his heart almost stopped. Why did he care? Robin was annoying. But Robin helped him. Robin didn't deserve this. NOT HIM!!! Before Cyberspace no Tim could realize what he was doing it was already done. He hacked into Robin's utility belt and activated the hook shots which hooked to a nearby shipping container pulling him towards it rapidly. Robin barely made it out as the barrels exploded due to Joker shooting them. Joker cursed before ordering Harley to drive through the fire allowing them to get away. Robin groaned as he back hurt from hitting the shipping container so hard. Batman freed Nightwing and then ran up to his youngest,"Robin? Are you okay?" Batman asked. Robin moved a little in discomfort,"Y-Yeah I just hit that container door really hard." "You should thank me you wouldn't be alive now if it wasn't for me. Consider this your free trial. Cyberspace offline." The voice disappeared from their coms and Batgirls voice came through. "Guys! Stop ignoring me this isn't funny! Anymore I swear I'll-" Batgirl began but Nightwing interrupted her,"Batgirl oh thank god! You wouldn't believe what just happened." As Batman put back on his utility belt he began to wonder. Who is this Cyberspace person?

Well no one in a million years would believe that Cyberspace was an eight-year old boy named Timothy Drake. He still had a bad feeling in his gut but Tim shrugged it off. Robin was fine. He didn't die. He was going to be fine. Now it was time for his payment. Tim picked up a drone off his desk and set the coordinates of Joker's van before setting it free out the window. With guilt on his mind Tim looked back to the computer screen and checked from the three vigilantes. Gone. Their specialty disappearing in plain sight. Tim sighed in relief because that meant that none of them were severely injured. Now it was time to turn everything off for the night. As he finished shutting down everything including the generator, his drone came back and Tim brought it in before opening it. Twelve thousand was a pretty good bit of money but it wouldn't last long in his house between the girls big spending and his parents addictions but it was better than nothing with that Tim locked up the studio apartment and left for home. Excited for his first day at Gotham Academy then the realization once again hit him. He never told his family. What were his parents going to think. No what were the twins going to think. He was so dead!


	5. Anxious Excitement

It was the morning of him starting Gotham Academy, he had never been so excited yet nervous. He barely even slept from the amount of stress from the worry he had. He was trying to be extra nice this morning, hoping his family wouldn't be angry with him. He did everything the twins said with no comment and extra effort into their tedious tasks. He even did their hair in cute matching space buns and complemented them telling them how "Richard Grayson-Wayne" would be lucky to have either of them. The twins were suspicious of his behavior but overlooked it because of what they were getting out of it. He even gave his parents extra drug money apologising for the other day. He even thanked his horrible stepmother for punishing him for his terrible behavior. Lois began gloating from Tim's word but Tim's father stared at him silently. Jack knew something was up, Tim never did this unless he knew he was in trouble. He knew his son too well. "Downstairs. Now." Jack's voice sent chills down Tim's spine. Tim gulped a bit before he went downstairs and sat on the couch. He was in trouble, he knew it. It wasn't before long that the twins, Lois and his father all came downstairs. Tim couldn't look up at them, he continued to look down at his lap. What were they going to do? Scream at him? Hit him? The anticipation was killing him. A couple of tears fell from Tim's cheeks, he didn't even know he was crying. He was so scared. "What did you do boy?" Tim flinched at his father's voice. Tim opened his mouth to say something but no words came out. He could hear the twins talking about him. "He's done it now." "I bet you he lost his job or something." "Probably broke something knowing his dumb self." The crying caused the burn on Tim's eye to hurt. "Tim." Tim flinched again at his father's voice. "What is it?" Jack added. Tim closed his eyes as he gathered up the courage to scream out,"I GOT INTO GOTHAM ACADEMY ON A FULL RIDE SCHOLARSHIP FROM WAYNE-TECH INDUSTRIES AND I'M SORRY, I AM SO SORRY, I JUST ALWAYS WANTED TO GO TO THIS SCHOOL AND-AND-AND!!!-" Tim shouted tearing rolling down his face his breath shaky from hyperventilating. His father said no words he just wrapped his arms around his young son. Tim sat there surprised his father rarely hugged him anymore. Not since his...his mom died, Tim leaned in with his arm against his father's chest as he tried to calm his breathing. Tim never wanted this to end, he didn't want this side of his father to go away like it did when his father drank or got high. But to Tim's disappointment his father pulled away. Tim felt his father dig in his hoodie pocket and pull out his inhaler. He placed it in Tim's hand and said,"You need to use it before you have an attack son." Tim did as his father said and used his inhaler to open the airways in his lungs before putting it away. "Now go get ready and compose yourself, no one wants to be stuck with the crybaby on the first day." his father said before going back upstairs Lois following him asking what that was all about. The twins however did not look happy as well and walked out of the front door without a word. Tim could help but smile as he ran into his shed to get ready.

Was Gotham Academy big or what, Tim was wearing his school uniform which was a bit too big for him but he didn't allow it to ruin his day. His super awesome amazing day! Too bad he couldn't find the office though. Tim had been wandering the school grounds well after classes had started. First day and he is already lost but at the same time Tim didn't care. He kept looking at the awards, posters, and photos on the walls. Tim was so mesmerized by them that he wasn't watching where he was going and bumped him into a student. Tim almost fell but the older student grabbed his arm to keep him from falling. "Ah! S-Sorry." Tim said, the older student was about twelve and slightly more tan than he was, he had spiked black hair and green eyes wearing his own Gotham Academy uniform. "It's okay. You aren't hurt are you?" The older student asked. "Y-Yeah." Tim said he took his arm out of the older students grasp. "Well uh my name is Jason." "Tim." "Oh I know you. You're that kid that won the Wayne Tech Scholarship. I bet you're looking for the office." Jason said as he grabbed Tim's hand and pulled him along. "Come on I'll show you where it is." He added. Tim went with it and allowed Jason to pull him along. At least he had a person who knew where they were going to lead the way.


	6. Friends and Foes

Jason could not believe his luck it was the same freaking kid from a couple of nights ago. He skipped P.E at just the right time! As Jason pulled Tim along down the hallway he looked at Tim. Tim as a burn on his face and eye. It looked like it must've hurt like hell, was he even treating them. They would get infected if he wasn't careful. He wanted to ask but at the same time he did not want to scare the kid away. He had to be careful, he wanted to help him not scare him. It wasn't long before Jason made it to the office and saw his brother sitting there. That he expected what he somewhat didn't expect was those dumb twins sister Rene and Lani to be there each one having their own are to hold of his older brother. Jason's eyes then fell on the principle Mrs. Dutch. "Morning Mrs.Dutch. I found that new student you know the one that won the Wayne-Tech Scholarship." "I see. Thank you Mr. Todd-Wayne." Mrs. Dutch said as she gestured Tim to take a seat. "Wait you're a Wayne?" Tim asked turning to Jason. "Well yeah isn't it obvious. What's up Dick!" Jason waved at his brother. Richard Grayson-Wayne or Dick to Jason waved back looking a bit uncomfortable because of the twins. So that was the twins crush the hot teen heir to Wayne Tech, with his 'cute' blue eyes and 'gorgeous' black hair. "Mr. Drake will you please take a seat so we may begin. Need I remind you sir you are already late on your first day." Tim gulped as he took a seat and set his beaten up satchel in his lap. "Sorry Mrs. Dutch." Tim apologized guilt rising in his gut. "Yeah Tim, way to go." "First Day Failure." "So disrespectful." "Idiot of the year." Rene and Lani kept making their side hurtful side comments which made Tim sink in his chair more. "Girls that's enough. I will not tolerate bullying in my office. Out." Mrs. Dutch said and pointed to the door. The twins grumbled as they let Dick go and exited out the door. "Thank you god." Dick said in relief. "So Tim, this is your first time at Gotham Academy correct?" Tim nodded. "Extraordinary. I've never seen such perfect grades from a child in a public school. Well Mr.Drake I don't want to overload you on your first day. We are going to give you a trial run with the 7th graders because 9th grade seems too advanced for someone of your age." "You were in 9th grade at your other school?" Dick asked and Tim gave a small nod in response. "Whao you must be really smart." Tim smiled at Dick's comment he rarely had anyone call him smart. "Now Mr. Grayson-Wayne. Would you mind showing Mr. Drake around." Mrs. Dutch asked. "Of course. Jason can even help too since he's a 7th grader." Dick said who pointed at Jason who was still at the doorway. "That'll be fine if it is only the three of you." "Awesome Thanks Mrs. Dutch!" Dick said as he and Tim walked over to the door. Tim looked quite nervous between the two boys. He just clutched his satchel tightly between his arm. "You ready to start Tim?...Tim?" Dick said as he saw how unsteady and nervous Tim looked. "First day jitters huh?" Dick asked. "Ye...Yes, Richard I-I-I mean Mr. Grayson-Wayne." Tim replied as he tried his best to avoid eye contact. "Hey it's okay Tim, you're not alone you got two friends already. Right Jason." Dick looked over at his younger brother who replied with a smile ,"Of course you're a cool kid in my book Timmers!" Jason said as he gave the youngest a wink. "And since we are friends you can call me Dick instead of Richard. That's what my friends call me." Tim just looked between the two brothers. Did they really mean what they said? Was he actually cool and smart? No Dick was just pulling him along. They were just faking no one wanted to be a friend of his. "You don't have to lie to me. I know you're just playing some kind of mind game on me. I have no friends at my old school or in general. So what makes you think I need friends. Just...you don't have to give me a tour. You can go back to my twin sisters and laugh at me like they do. I don't care." "Then why are you crying." Dick asked concern in his voice. Tim barely even noticed he wiped them away just waiting for one of them to snap a picture or make a comment or something. Instead he was handed a handkerchief from Dick who also knelt down to Tim's height. "Just because those sisters make fun of you doesn't mean that we are. We want to be your friends Tim." Tim looked down at the handkerchief before using it to wipe away his tears. Dick took the time to look at Tim's face. The burn on his right cheek didn't look like it was healing well nor did his eye. "If you don't mind me asking Tim. What happened to your face?" Tim froze at Grayson's question, what was he supposed to say? Oh I disobeyed my stepmom and she burned me with her curling iron. No way! "Um..I...I was helping my stepmom with her hair and I accidentally burned myself." Tim fibbed. "In two places?" Jason asked not really buying the story. "Yeah." Tim replied fiddling with the handkerchief. "Well let me give you a tip never be a cosmetologist." Dick said. He didn't buy Tim's story one bit but he didn't want to scare Tim more than Tim already was. He just made a mental note about it"Now let's start the tour." Tim gave a small smile, "Okay Dick."

The tour of Gotham Academy was amazing. Tim was smiling more than he smiled in the last 3 years of his life. He couldn't believe he did it. He was at Gotham Academy! His hard work paid off. He even made two friends. Dick wasn't at all like he thought he would be. The way the twins spoke of him he would he thought he would have been a snobby and entitled rich kid but Dick was the complete opposite including funny and extremely nice. Jason was even different he was a pretty chill guy with a lot of the same interests as Robin apparently. They actually could be twins with the same hairstyle but there was no way Jason could be Robin he was the son of Bruce Wayne. "Well that's the end of the tour." Dick said as he stopped, Tim was too busy thinking to pay attention so he bumped right into Dick. "S-Sorry." Tim said, but Dick shook it off. "It's okay. Well since it's lunch time now. We should head to the cafeteria." Crap! But he didn't have any money and the scholarship didn't cover meals. "Yeah I'm starving. You'll love our cafeteria food Tim it's delicious." Jason said as he wrapped his arm around Tim's neck and shoulder walking towards the cafeteria. "Actually guys I'm not-" Tim started before his stomach growled loudly. Curse you stomach and your awful timing! "Wow that was loud. When was the last time you ate?" Jason asked. Tim could feel some sweat dripping from his forehead. He was in too deep. What were they doing to say to him not being able to pay for his meal? Were they going to laugh? When was even his last meal? "Hey you okay?" Dick asked as he stopped at the doors to the cafeteria. "I...I...I don't have any m-money to eat. But you guys can eat without me." Tim admitted waiting for the humiliation to begin but it never came. "Tim, we can pay for your meal." Tim was confused, Richard Gray- No Dick was offering to pay for his meal. "You don't have to do that. I'll be fine, I've missed meals before." Tim said. It was the truth he had been skipping meals since he started working. The twins school, his parents drugs, and bills were more important than his health. "Sorry Timmers but we can't let you go hungry." Jason said as they went inside. The smell was almost intoxicating to Tim. He felt his stomach shrivel and growl once more. Jason gave a small chuckle before inserting his card twice in order for the machine to dispense two trays. He picked up the trays and handed one to Tim,"Grab anything you want." Jason said as he got in the lunch line along with Tim. Dick got on the other side of Tim with his own tray,"Look we made a Tim Sandwich!" Dick joked hugging Tim and Jason at the same time. "Dick." Jason said a bit annoyed. Tim was too mesmerized by the food to listen to the two brothers bicker. He was use to zoning out because of the twins. Tim snapped out of his trance when Jason set a small dish on his tray with lasagna on it,"You should try this it's really good." "Oh you should try the parfaits they're good too!" "Dick fruit parfaits and lasagna don't mix." "Well maybe we should let Tim choose what he wants." Tim couldn't help but chuckle at the brothers. The two brothers looked down at Tim. "Sorry...It's just your bickering is cute." Tim apologized. The brothers smiled and Dick ruffled both the younger boys' hair, "You two are adorable." After the three of them decided what they wanted they sat down at a lunch table together. "So Timmy, I'm curious, do you have a favorite superhero?" Dick asked. "Favorite superhero? Hmmm. Superman." Tim answered which seemed to floor both Dick and Jason with surprise. "Wait, So you don't like Batman, Batgirl, Nightwing or Robin?" Jason asked. "I never said that. They're not supers anyway they're vigilantes." Tim corrected taking a bit of his food. Before another question could be asked the twins walked up to their table. Tim nearly choked on his food at the sight of them. "Richard! You must've missed us. Sorry you had to give that thing a tour around. It must've bored your poor soul to tears." Rene said giving Tim a glare. "Yeah. Tim is super annoying. I wish we could give him away sometimes but sadly I think we could even pay someone to take him." Lani added watching Tim look away at their words. "Anyway can we sit here?" Rene asked in the sweetest voice she could. "Sorry but there's only one seat left." Jason said trying to keep his cool. Why were they so mean to Tim? He hasn't said a word to them. "Well that's an easy fix." Lani said as she shoved Tim out of his seat. Tim fell and the back of his head smacked the tile floor. Tim sat up as Rene shoved the tray of food at him covering Tim's brand new uniform in lasagna, parfait, and other food. The twins laughed taking pictures along with other students. Tim felt tears filled his eyes as he pushed past the crowd and ran out the door Jason close behind him calling his name. "Bye bye loser." Rene said before turning towards an angry Dick. "Richard? What's wrong?" Rene asked. "What's wrong you literally just assaulted your brother and made the whole lunchroom laugh at him. You two should be ashamed of yourselves." Dick said before following Jason after Tim. The twins stood there angry, Tim had made Richard Grayson hate them! He will pay for this!


	7. To Wayne Manor We Go

Jason ran down the halls using his tracking skills he learned from being Robin. It wasn't hard due to the trail Tim left of the food falling off of his uniform. Jason followed it all the way to the boy's restroom. It was not a question as to what stall Tim was in the one at the end of the hall. Jason walked to the ended and sat against the door listening to Tim's cries and sobs,"T-Tim?" "Go away!" Tim said in between sobs. "Tim come out. I just want to help you, I swear." Jason said as he touched the door. Dick came in shortly after and up to the stall door,"Tim please come out." "I told you guys to go away it's bad enough the twins made fun of me I don't need other people to as well." Tim replied. Why did they care? He was a nobody. A dumb little kid. "Tim that's not why we are here. I could care less about those twins. I care about you, I'm so sorry for what they did. They don't have the right to do that, especially to a person like you. Even if they are your siblings, you're such a great person and don't deserve that kind of treatment from anyone." Dick said being sincere with every word he spoke. Tim just sat there taking in Dick's words. Did he really mean it? Did he really care about him. TIm felt so unloved for the last three years of his life. Tim allowed the tears to flow freely,"It's not just what the twins did. It's just that I've been wanting to go to this school for so long but it was always that the twins got to go because they were older. That I would get my chance when I got older. But I finally get this scholarship to come here and now it's like I'm being punished for it. I've worked so hard for this, I just want it to go right." Jason and Dick looked at each other after hearing Tim's words. Why would his parents send two of their children to a private school and not all of them? Why did it seem like Tim was treated so poorly? The twins had all the latest fashions and gadgets yet Tim was carrying a beat up satchel. "It's going to be okay Tim. You're the smartest little kid I know. I promise you that you will have the best time at Gotham Academy. Forget about the twins we don't need them." Dick said once more through the door,"Just please open the door." Dick added. There was a moment of silence before the door slowly opened revealing Tim with his stained uniform and tear stained face. "Aw...Timmers.."Jason said before he gave the small boy a hug. "J-Jason. Don't you'll get your uniform dirty." Jason tighten his hold and said,"I could care less about this uniform." "I want a hug too!" Dick said before hugging the two younger boys,"Look another Tim Sandwich." he joked. Tim smiled a bit, he couldn't believe how kind Jason and Dick were to him. They had just met yet, they treated him like he was a friend. Maybe even a brother ...a brother… Tim never wanted this to end, just like the hug with is dad. To feel love was the feeling Tim craved the most, he rarely received it anymore, no matter how hard he tried. Sadly the two pulled away both now having stains on their clothes. "Oh my gosh. I told you guys. Now your uniforms are dirty too." Tim said feeling guilty for what he had done. "Like I said who cares Timmers." Jason said as he helped Tim stand up. "But we can't go to class like this. Everyone will laugh at us." Dick grinned and pulled out his car keys,"Who says we have to go?" Tim blinked at Dick not knowing how to react. "Most of my tours take a whole school day. Soooo no one will know if we leave early." "You can come and hang out at our house Timmy it's huge." Jason said before going about what the many amenities the house had. Tim couldn't help but think. Go to their house? Skip school? Well it's not like anyone will care. He could see his old house. Wayne Manor was just next door. His home… How he missed it so much. "S-Sure." Tim said, earning a smile from the two boys before being pulled along and out of the school.

Dick's Porsche Cayenne was so nice. Tim couldn't remember the last time he had been in a car this luxurious or in a car in general. Tim normally walked or took the bus to places he needed to go. Tim's heart skipped a beat when they past his old house. It looked almost exactly the same. "We're here Tim." Dick said as he pulled into the driveway. Tim watched as an older gentleman in a suit walked outside. Dick and Jason got out of the car so he did was well. "You're back early Master Dick and Master Jason. Who is your friend?" Tim was too scared to say anything. Why was he even here? This was a mistake. He needed to leave. "This is Timothy Drake. Tim, Timmers or Timmy for short. He's new to Gotham Academy." Jason said with a smile pulling Tim into a side hug. "I see and why is Master Timothy not in school and covered in stains. Along with the two of you." The butler asked. Dick pat Alfred's shoulder and said,"I'll explain later but first can we have something to eat, we had to skip lunch." The butler, Alfred, sighed, "I'll make you boys some sandwiches." Dick smiled as he went inside with Jason and Tim leaving Alfred to himself. "What an odd boy." Alfred said before he also went inside.


	8. What The Storm Tried To Hide

Tim sat on the couch in silence. Jason had given him some of his old clothes to wear since his other ones needed to be washed. He was wearing a Gotham football team sweater which went down to his knees and baggy sweat pants that Dick helped roll up and socks since he was not allowed to walk in the house with his shoes on. Jason was wearing a long sleeve shirt and yoga pants and Dick was wearing a hoodie and sweatpants. Tim watched from the couch as the two brother bickered about what to do,"We should watch a movie." Dick said taking the remote but Jason snatched it away,"No way. I want to play some video games." "Jason we have a guest you can play your games later." "Hey Tim loves playing video games right Tim?" Jason said as he turned to Tim for an answer. "Uh...yeah I like video games but I like movies too. It's your choice though." Tim answered, he didn't want to be considered a burden. "Well you are the guest Tim which would you rather do?" Dick asked. Tim looked troubled with the question. What if the other one hated him if he didn't choose theirs? What if this was a test and he would be kicked out if he chose the wrong one? What if- "Tim? Tim!?" Tim was brought back out of his thoughts when he heard Dick calling his name. "S-Sorry." Tim said, he was ignoring them they were going to hate him. They were going to hurt him. He needed to get away! "Come on, let's go eat some lunch." Dick offered as he took Tim's hand and lead him to the dining room which gigantic. Dick helped him into a chair at the head of the table and pushed it in for him as Jason sat on one side and Dick sat on the other side. Alfred walked out with three plates one for Dick, Jason, and Tim. "I didn't know if you had a peanut allergy Master Timothy so I made you a ham and cheese." Alfred said. "Oh uh..thanks Master Alfred." Tim said looking away from the older man. "That's not how that works, Master Timothy." "Oh...Sorry." Tim said. He was such a screw up. No matter how much he tried he always screwed things up. "Timmers it's okay. You didn't do anything wrong. When I first came here I thought his name was Albert. Called him that for weeks." Jason said as he patted the young boy on the shoulder. Tim looked a little better but still had that nervous look on his face. Alfred trying to make Tim feel better said,"I'm not upset Master Timothy. If it makes you feel better I'll allow you to call me Master Alfred if it makes you feel more comfortable." Alfred looked closer at Tim's eye and notice his burn,"My goodness Master Timothy. What happened to your eye?" Alfred said as he knelt down for a closer look. "I uhh burned it with one of my stepsister's curling irons." Tim answered, Dick immediately stopped eating when he heard this. "I thought you said it was your stepmom's?" Dick questioned seeing if he could poke holes in Tim's answer to the burn. Tim immediately realized his mistake and replied,"N-No I said I was doing my stepmom's hair, I had to use my stepsister's iron because my stepmom's was...broken." Dick still didn't believe that story. It was too off especially when Dick saw the third burn on Tim's arm earlier when he helped roll up Tim's sleeves. "It looks pretty bad, Master Timothy. Have you been to the eye doctor about this?" Tim didn't know what to say. Should he lie and say he did? Should he tell the truth that he hadn't? What if they don't believe him? "Master Timothy? Are you alright?" Alfred asked. "Y-Yeah it's just that...My parents can't afford to take me to the eye doctor." Tim said trying not to look at any of them. "Not even enough for a doctor's appointment." Alfred asked as Tim sunk further in his chair as he shook his head. Alfred didn't want to bother the boy much further but he had his suspicions. "When you're done with lunch I'll take a better look at it." Tim nod at Alfred's reply before he began eating again slowly. He hoped they would believe his story, no one could know the truth. No one…

It was almost eight P.M when Bruce got home from Wayne-Tech Enterprises. He opened the front door soaked from the rain and saw Dick and Jason in the living room playing video games. He smiled as he sat in the doorway and watched them. It was nice to see Dick and Jason get along. He closed the front door to get their attention. The two boys turned towards him and smiled,"Bruce." They said in almost unison. Both placed their controllers down and ran over to Bruce. "Bruce you missed it I totally destroyed Dick in Mortal Kombat." "Well I beat you at Mario Kart Jason." "Well I beat you at Mario Party." "And I beat you at Call of Duty." Said Dick as the two continued their sibling bickering. Alfred walked over and bowed,"Welcome home Master Bruce." "Hey Alfred. It's good to be back, the office was awful today." Bruce replied. "Have you had the chance to meet our guest?" Alfred asked. Bruce became confused, since when did they have a guest? Bruce looked over at the two boys as they shyly waved. Bruce sighed,"What did you two do?" Dick looked stunned, holding a hand over his heart overly dramatic, "Bruce how could you assume that this is our fault." Bruce smirked at his son's behavior before replying,"Because I'm the World's Greatest Detective and you two are terrible liars." The boys chuckled a bit before pulling Bruce into the living room to show Tim asleep on the couch with his left eye patched over with bandages and a blanket over him. "Jason is that the boy from the other night?" Bruce asked and Jason nodded. "He started at Gotham Academy today but some things happened and our uniforms got dirty so Dick drove us here." Jason explained. Bruce stares at the boy who was peacefully asleep on the couch,"Let's talk about this later. Do the boy's parents know that he's here?" "Yeah I texted his twin sisters to relay the message they said they were cool with him staying. Besides this storm is getting bad." Dick said looking out the window at the pouring rain. Bruce looked at the child on his couch once more. The patch over the boy's eye began to bother him,"What happened to his eye?" Dick and Jason looked at each other before shrugging,"He says he did it himself but Bruce I found three different contact points." Dick said walking over to Tim and revealing the boy's third mark on his arm. "B, we think it might be a child abuse situation." Jason said lowly trying not to wake up Tim. Bruce sighed as he looked at the child's burns and the few bruises he boy had. It did look like the boy had been beaten but at the same time they had no proof that he was. "I'm sorry boys but we don't have enough proof that he is. We'll just have to assume what Tim says is true. We're vigilantes not police. This kind of case is out of our hands." Both boys looked surprised by their father's decision, Jason however became angry and stomped out of the room. Dick worried about his brother followed silently with his head down. "You should go talk to them Master Bruce." Bruce sighed once more, this was not his day. Both exited the room leaving Tim by himself. After a few moments Tim opened an eye to see if the room was clear before sitting up. They knew too much… Tim looked down at his bandaged arm. They knew too much he needed to get out of here! Tim looked over at the window, it was now or never. Tim quickly made his way to the window opening it before climbing out. Thank god he was on the first floor. It was still raining outside and he left his shoes inside but Tim didn't care. He couldn't get caught. Not again. Tim ran as fast as his legs could carry him, he needed to get as far away as possible. Tim didn't even care that his socks were getting wet and muddy. His mind was filled with too much fear to even care. Tim ran down the streets of Gotham as fast as he could. Where was he going? He barely recognized his surrounds. Tim took a second to stop and look around. Where was he? Oh god he should have never left. Why did he leave? Why did he always mess everything up? Tim feel his own tears mixing in with the raindrops on his face. He was such a crybaby. Heck, he was a screw up. Tim shivered at the coldness of the rain and the sound of crackling thunder snapped him out of his thoughts. He never really liked thunderstorms. They were loud and scary, but he was a big boy. He wasn't supposed to be scared of thunderstorms anymore. Another clap of thunder, earned a frightened gasp from the boy. Tim moved away from the openness of the street to the sidewalk under a store awning. Tim could help but continue to let his tears flow. Why was he doing this? He needed to keep going, to get home. Home… Tim looked at the white manor in the distance...His home… Tim was so distracted by the old Drake Manor that he didn't notice an older man approach him till the man's coat brushed up against Tim's side. Tim turned to the man, the man was an overweight middle age man about the go bald reeking of the smell of smoke and alcohol. Tim ignored his presence, he was just a drunk. "So how much are you?" The man asked, the question causing Tim's eyes to widen. "E-Excuse me?" Tim stuttered. "Twenty? Forty? Fifty? Name your price bitch boy." The man said as he slipped a bottle of beer out of his jacket and took a big gulp. Tim was stunned and backed away, "I'm sorry sir but I don't do that." "You don't?...So that means you're free. A free virgin." The drunk said grabbing Tim's wrist. Tim tried to pull away but the drunk was too strong for him. "Please sir don't-" Tim could barely get a word in before his head was shoved hard into the brick of the building. Tim could swear he saw stars as he let out a small scream of pain. The drunk then pulled Tim into a nearby alley by his hair. Tim could feel blood flowing down his face as a result from him having his skull smashed. His head now hurt like hell, but he needed to focus. Tim looked around at his surroundings as the let go of his hair. His head hitting the asphalt causing him to see stars once more. Focus Tim. Focus! The drunk got on top of him his weight crushed the poor eight year old's bottom torso. Tim tried to struggle but the man held his wrist above his head. "You would've had the cutest face if half of it wasn't bandaged up." The man said as he brought his fingers up to Tim's mouth. "But it will do...Now suck!" He added. Tim hesitantly opened his mouth and allowed the disgusting fingers to enter before he bit down on them hard. The drunk howled and slapped Tim only for Tim to bite down harder. "YOU LITTLE SHITLING! LET GO!!!!" The man screamed as he kept slapping Tim on the face with no prevail. Finally the man punched Tim hard in the chest causing Tim to release while letting out a puff of whatever air was left in his lungs. The man examined the deep bite marks on his fingers,"You fucking little bitch." The man said as he grabbed Tim by the hair once more and shoved Tim's back against the brick. Tim tried to grab the man's hand but this angered the man and he pulled out a large switchblade and stabbed Tim in the abdomen, "I'm done with your shit be a good boy and sit fucking still." Tim let out a strangled cry as he reached down to pull out the blade but the man took it out and stabbed him two more times it the abdomen. "Let's try this again stay fucking still or I will slit your fucking throat. I could careless if you alive or not when I fuck you." The man said. The tears falling down Tim's face were now uncontrollable. He let out a loud sob but he didn't fight back anymore as the drunk slid a hand up his hoodie. Tim had given up on hope. This was his fate now. To be raped and left for dead. What had he done to deserve this? What did he do wrong? Tim let out a sob as the man went to move down Tim's pants but before he could a figure knocked him off. Tim fell down from being held against the wall to his back on the asphalt once more. Tim could hear a struggle beside him but he couldn't see it. His body felt like it was a thousand times heavier than before. Tim weakly felt the bloody area with his hand and brought it up to his face. His vision blurred at the sight of his bloody hand. Tim felt so tired. He just wanted to sleep. A figure was soon leaning over him asking him question Tim couldn't really make out. This figure looked familiar? After a few moments Tim's vision focused and Tim was able to make out the figure. Which was Robin who was no holding him close. "R-Ro..b-bin.." Tim managed to say getting Robin's full attention, "Y-You came...Y-Y-You came b-back…." Tim managed to finish before sleep began to take over.


	9. Why Can’t We?

When Tim awoke he saw a bright light. At first he thought this was the light you see after you die but his eyes soon adjusted to show that he was in a hospital room and wearing a hospital gown.

He heard the monitor beside him beep to the pace of his pulse confirming where he was. What happen? Wait the drunk! Tim sat up quickly in a fright to cause a surge of pain to emerge from his abdomen. He tried to hug himself but he felt something tug on his left wrist. He looked over and saw he had an IV in him.

This was the point that Tim's anxiety began to rise. He was in deep shit now. They were going to start asking questions. Could he pull off saying it was just the drunk but what about his parents. Oh shit his parents! His dad!

Tim lost all logic at the point as he pulled out his IV and unhooked himself from the monitor before sliding off the hospital bed. Tim could barely stand due to the pain in his abdomen. He had to get out of here. Supporting himself on the wall Tim made his way to the door but before he could open it himself a nurse opened it. Tim froze, he was caught, what was he going to do? What were they going to do? Was he in trouble? Why did he not think first? Why was he so stupid!?

"Do you need help?" The nurse asked, she was young for a nurse maybe in her twenties she had long ginger hair and a face covered in freckles.

Tim stared at her unable to utter a word. What was she going to do? Was she going to tell a doctor he was awake? Was she going to get mad at him for getting out of his hospital bed? Tim was so lost in thought he didn't notice the blood flowing down his arm where his IV was and dripping onto the floor.

The nurse looked at the droplets of blood on the floor and said,"You should've have taken your IV out. You could've hurt yourself."

The nurse reached for Tim's injured arm but Tim moved away. He didn't know what this women's intentions were and he wasn't going to let another person hurt him. Not tonight.

"I'm not going to hurt you. You're safe here." the nurse said as she knelt down to Tim's height.

Tim was still skeptical about the nurse, it's not that he believed that she was a bad person. It was that he didn't know how much she knew. Did she think this all was from a rapist or did she think that this was his parents doing like the Waynes. Then started to recollect the event, the drunk tried to pull down his pants but someone shoved him off and he fell but...Robin… Robin was the one to find him. Robin didn't really know much as the Waynes but could he trust him.

"If you don't let me help you, you're going to lose more blood and you've already lose enough." The nurse said snapping Tim out of his thoughts.

Tim stared at her with wide eyes and he slowly moved closer to her and let her look at his arm.

Tim could only put his faith in Robin and hope that Robin was as blind as he hoped.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile with Robin it was almost four in the morning near the end of his patrol. Robin had been off his game this night, he was angry, worried and depressed. His thoughts went back to a few hours ago.

(Flashback)

Jason slammed the door to his bedroom as he ran a hand through his hand. Bruce and Jason never saw a situation eye-to-eye. Bruce always wanted to observe and make a logical decision while Jason wanted to take action and improvise. The same was true with the situation with Tim. Jason knew child abuse when he saw it but this form it reminded him of his Crime Alley days. When he was homeless, starving for food, starving for attention, for a roof over his head and money in his pocket. Tim always looked so terrified, like a deer caught in the headlights of a car. Jason wanted to help Tim but Bruce kept telling him it wasn't their place to help him. That this was out of their hands. So they can arrest Gotham's most insane and dangerous but they couldn't take save one kid from his abusive family.

Jason gritted his teeth as he punched the wall not enough to punctured it but enough to release some anger,"What does Bruce know? He always got everything handed to him on a stupid silver platter." Jason said to himself.

"Careful Jason. You don't want to get benched tonight do you?" Jason turned to the voice and saw his adoptive older brother, Dick at the doorway to his room.

Jason sighed as he laid flat on his bed stomach first face in his pillow.

Dick walked over and sat next to his younger brother, "I know you're worried about what might happen to Tim. Trust me I don't like it either."

"Dick, I've seen this before if we don't save him Tim is going to have more than just bumps and bruises. He's already terrified enough as it around us and we've done nothing to him. Imagine how scared he is around his parents." Jason said as painful memories of his own past begin to play in his mind. His parents screaming at each other, his father hitting his mother, his mother drinking her sorrows away, him running away from it all.

He felt someone rub his back and turned to see it was Dick's hand, "You really care for this boy don't you…" Jason returned a nod to his older brother.

Dick couldn't help but hug his brother as he said,"You are such an awesome little brother, Tim is lucky to have you as a friend. Jason, I promise we'll find a way to save Tim even if we have to go behind Bruce's back."

Jason smiled at the touch, he usually hated it when Dick got all mushy on him but he would let it slide this time. Jason couldn't understand what it was about this kid. Something about Tim was just so wrong, he wanted to help him.

A soft knock on Jason's door drew both of the boy's attention. Alfred slowly opened the door to see the two boys on Jason's bed, "Master Jason, your father would like to talk to you."

Jason sighed, he didn't want to talk to Bruce he was still upset but as usual Bruce let himself in without even having consent to enter.

"Jason we need to talk." Bruce said as he watched Jason turn away from him. His newest son was a bit more tempered and stubborn than his older son, so Bruce knew he was going to have one hell of a time trying to get through to him.

With a sigh, Bruce began to speak,"Jason please understand I am concerned for Tim as well but I told you before we are only vigilantes. We cannot just take Tim away with no proof. We are not above the law."

In a almost a millisecond Jason flip over and sat up to see his adoptive father.Jason's face clearly reading anger as his words spoke volumes,"What about me? You just picked me up- Wait not you kidnapped me off the streets of Crime Alley like a year ago. Now Tim comes along and suddenly you don't give two shits about us street kids anymore!"

"Language young man!" Bruce warned getting a response of Jason looking away and crossing his arms. "Jason you know your case was different you were an orphan. Tim has a family still out there right now."

"A family that abuses and neglects him. A family that pays for two children to go to the best school in Gotham City. A family that can't afford to buy him new school supplies, a spare uniform, an inhaler! But can spend thousands on two bratty girls to have designer clothes and the latest tech!?" Jason raised his voice.

Dick and Alfred stood at the doorway as the two fought back and forth on the matter. "Hey Alfred you stay here. I'm going to go check on Tim, make sure he hasn't been woken up by their yelling yet." Dick said before exiting the room and going downstairs.

After a few moments Dick returned to the room out of breath. His entrance caused Bruce, Jason and Alfred to turn to him. "Dick what-" Dick didn't even give Bruce the chance to finish his question before he interrupted him,"TIM IS GONE!!!"

Everyone looked concerned before looking at each other trying not to assume the worse. Bruce walked over to Dick and grabbed him by the shoulders gently. "Dick are you sure he's not in the bathroom or something?"

"No I checked the bathrooms, kitchen, study, laundry room, dining room, closets, foyer, office, every room Bruce! He's gone!" Dick said as he caught his breath.

That was all Jason could take before he bolted out of his room and to living room to find it empty but he notice the open window and his heart fell to his stomach. What happened to Tim? Was he kidnapped? Why would someone kidnap Tim? He wasn't a Wayne. He had no money tied to him. Then why?

Jason ran as fast as he could to the cave and began switching into his Robin suit in record speed. When he exited the changing rooms he saw Dick in his Nightwing suit and Bruce in his Batman suit. How did they get changed faster than him he would never know.

"Come on Robin whoever did this couldn't have gone far." Nightwing said as the two ran out of the cave. Not even waiting for Batman's orders to do so.

Fortunately Nightwing was right they found Tim close by, however Tim was in a terrible situation. Tim was being held against a brick wall by an ugly fat man with a switchblade in his abdomen and blood falling down his face. Tim's hands went down to remove the blade but the switchblade was taken out and inserted in two different places in Tim's abdomen.

Robin never had such a strong fiery anger burn inside him but his anger was nothing compared to Nightwing's. In a split second Nightwing had the man on the ground, disarming him in the process.

Robin was shocked at Nightwing's actions but his attention quickly turned to the small boy laying on the asphalt a pool of blood began to form around him. Robin quickly ran over to Tim and knelt over him,"Tim? can you hear me!? Tim, don't go to sleep!"

Tim just stared at him, causing Robin to fear that they were too late and that Tim was dead but Tim spoke to him weakly,"R-Ro..b-bin.."

Robin pulled Tim into his arms gently as the bleeding boy spoke,"Y-You came...Y-Y-You came b-back…." Tearing began to form in Robin's eyes as Robin took Tim's small cold hand in his gloved one. "Of course Tim, I would never leave you. Not like this."

Tim seemed to had missed Robin's last word as his eyes slowly closed. Robin felt like his heart was being torn in two,"Tim...Tim wake up! You can't sleep Tim please!" Robin said before checking for a pulse on Tim.

Tim had one but it was weak. Tim couldn't die. Not like this. Not this young. He deserved better.

Robin turned to Nightwing who had beaten the man so hard the man's face was barely recognizable. Blood covered both Nightwing's fist as Nightwing continued to punch the man blood splattering on the brick walls.

"Nightwing!" Robin said but Nightwing didn't seem to hear he only continued to punch the man, "Nightwing!!!" Robin said louder but Nightwing was still in his own little trance.

He finally stopped when he heard Robin scream his real name, "DICK!!!!!!!!!" Nightwing looked down at what he had done. The man was still alive but his face would probably never be the same again. He turned to his younger teammate and saw the tears in his eyes.

Nightwing quickly went over to the two and checked the young boy's pulse. Thank God he was still alive. Nightwing wasted no time calling the police and an ambulance who arrived in what felt like minutes but they weren't the only ones to arrive.

Batman walked past the police and paramedics and looked at the crime scene. The beat up man, Nightwing's bloody suit, Robin holding a very pale Tim. Batman sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. These boys were going to be the death of him. "We'll be discussing this later." Batman said.

(End of Flashback)

Those last words repeated in Robin's head over and over. What was there to talk about? They saved Tim's life and right now that's all the mattered in Robin's mind.

Thanks for reading. 

To everyone waiting for an update I am sorry it took so long but I had a death in the family recently and it made it kinda hard to write hopefully I will be able to get back into the rhythm sooner.

And if you are reading this, thank you so much Puzzler for your review I tried what you said in this chapter and I hope it is better to read now. I will try and do the same to the others when I have the time. Till next time Berry out!~


	10. Promise

At the Batcave, Dick and Jason had just gotten out of their vigilante costumes and were walking upstairs when a voice stopped them,"Boys, we need to talk."

With a sigh, both boys turned around to see their adoptive father standing at the meeting table. Reluctantly the two of them walked back down and took a seat across from Bruce who was also sitting.

"This is about Tim isn't it?" Jason said bluntly not wanting to be lectured.

"It's not just that son. I wanted to say that I am sorry." Bruce began, Jason blinks his eyes at Bruce confused. Wasn't Bruce mad? They didn't obey orders.

Dick was just as confused as Jason,"Um, why are you apologizing?"

Bruce propped his elbows on the table and used his hand to rest his head, "I was worried about laws and keeping our identities a secret. That I underwhelmed Tim's situation, I turned a blind eye and allowed this to continue till the boy almost being murdered." A lump formed in Bruce's but he swallowed it back down.

"But what does this mean for Tim? Are you going to expose his parents?" Jason asked becoming very curious as he leaned over the table closer to Bruce.

"No. Jason I believe Tim was never really asleep when we were talking. I believe he overheard us and ran away in fear. Similar to the night you walked him home as Robin he was extremely fidgety and nervous like he didn't want you to know something and I believe that what he is trying to hide is his family's true nature." Bruce said as he remembered watching the clip of Tim from Robin's secret camera built into his suit.

Dick thought about it but it made a little sense only one way to confirm Bruce's theory. Dick stood and walked over to the Batcomputer typing in a few codes before pulling up the Manor's security cameras. Bruce and Jason walked up just as Dick pulled up the moment that Bruce and Alfred left the room leaving Tim alone in the living room. They watch Tim slowly sit up and look at his bandaged wounds from the angle they had they could see Tim's face filled with panic as he made his way to the window and open it climbing out without even taking his belongings.

Jason couldn't help but have tears wet his eyes a bit as he saw Tim sneak out of the house. It began to bring up bad memories from his past as a crime alley kid and how he just held the almost dead boy in his arms just hours ago. Why did he leave? Did they scare him away? Was he afraid of what his parents would do to him? A million thoughts circled like a toy train in Jason's head.

"H-Have you told his parents Bruce?" Jason asked as he felt a pit of dread in his stomach.

"Yes, they will be arriving to see him in the morning and so will we." Bruce the second part surprise both of the boys. They were going to go see Tim after all of this? What if Tim didn't want to see them?

Bruce pulled both his sons into a hug,"Go get some rest we will talk more in the morning." He said before letting them go.

Hopefully Tim would be comfortable with seeing them after all of this.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Later in the morning after the sun rose, Tim was relaxing in his hospital bed watching TV. Nurses occasionally came in to check up on him and make sure he was comfortable. They too knew too much they would make comments about how they felt sorry for him and that the bad man wasn't going to hurt anymore.

If Tim could he would've ran away ages ago but the hospital was locked tighter than a prison. One foot out the door to his room and he would be immediately found by a nurse.

So Tim reluctantly stayed in his hospital bed trying not to be a bother, when there was a knock at his door. Tim assumed it was a nurse so his eyes never left the tv screen.

He heard footsteps leading up to the bed but they didn't sound like heels like most of the nurses. Tim turned to see the sight of the Waynes: Bruce, Dick, the butler Alfred and Jason.

Tim's eyes widen as his heart monitor began beeping faster. Why were they here? Did they tell the police what they expected of him? Was he in trouble?

Jason was the first to walk over to him and suddenly pulled him into a small but gentle hug.

There was silence between them till Tim finally spoke first,"J-Jason."

"I'm so sorry Tim." Jason replied not letting the boy go till Bruce gently pulled him back.

"How are you feeling Tim?" Dick asked as he walked over to the other side of Tim's bed holding a vase of flowers which he set on the bedside table.

Tim looked down not wanting to face them,"I'm fine okay just please go I don't want any of you here."

The Wayne's faces turned to shock at Tim's words. This did not sound like the shy and fragile Tim from before. "Tim can we at least-" Bruce began but the young boy cut him off.

"No! I don't want to talk to any of you. Now go away." Tim said the anger showing as clear as day in his face.

"What's wrong Tim? We just want to know why you left the house?" Bruce asked.

"Why don't you mind your own damn business." The young patient vogerly said.

Out of all the Waynes Jason was the one most surprised by Tim's sudden change in behaviour. He could his hot headed temper rise as he clenched his fist, "What is your problem!? We've done nothing to you Tim! We've been nothing but nice and kind to you."

It didn't take long for the younger to retort back, "You guys just couldn't keep your noses out of other people's business! I didn't ask for your help nor do I want it!"

Jason let out a small growl before exiting the room and the other Waynes followed leaving Tim to himself.

Tim clenched the sheet covering his legs as he began to let his tears flow freely. He never wanted to be so cold. He just wanted to keep his promise… The promise he made to his mother.

(Flashback)

A five year old Tim clung to his nanny Mrs. Mac's hand as he walked down the hall of the hospital. They were visiting his mother today, she had fallen ill about a month ago and she was still not getting any better.

Not aware of the situation Tim still had a smile on his face and dressed in his best Sunday vest with a matching bow excited to see his mother.

When they turned into his mother's room Tim saw his father asleep in a chair and his mother sitting in a hospital bed; Tim's face lit up like a Christmas tree at the sight of his mother.

He ran over to her bed climbing up and giving her a big hug. Mrs. Mac smiled as she set down the vase of flowers she brought on the nightstand, "I'm so sorry Janet, Tim just really wanted to see you."

Janet shifted in her bed to make room for her little boy,"Nonsense I want to spend all the time I can with him. You doing okay son? How's school?"

"Boring. We are learning about letters,numbers, and colors. You know baby stuff. I want to learn geometry Mama not baby stuff." Tim said as he got under the sheet with his mother feeling her icky cold skin.

"I told your father you were too smart for Kindergarten. I guess you're gonna have to look after him for me when I'm gone." Janet said getting a confused look from Tim.

"Gone? Where are you going Mommy?" Tim asked as he turned to face his mother more.

Janet shushed him before she changed the subject, "Tim promise me you'll always take care of your father."

Tim was silent for a second before he nod. Janet smiled as she planted a small kiss on Tim's forehead.

"I promise, Mommy."


	11. Mistake?

It had almost been a week since Tim had seen the Waynes. Tim didn't know whether that was a good or a bad thing anymore. He felt relieved that they were showing up anymore but he also felt guilty and somewhat missed them.

But Tim couldn't dwell on his decision it was already made clear and there was no turning back. Not for someone like Tim.

Besides Tim had his promise to keep, to take care of his Father after his Mother passed away. He couldn't let her down. Not after letting everyone else down.

For once Tim was looking forward to going home. Maybe he could actually get some sleep and put all of this behind him.

Tim sat in the lobby for hours waiting for someone to come get him.

His father…

One of the twins…

Hell even Lois…

But the longer Tim stared at the door the worried he became. He could hear the nurses whispering about calling CPS.

Tim knew that word almost too well. Child Protective Services. Tim was determined as hell to not allow that to happen.

Tim looked over at the clock 6 o'clock if he was going to act he needed to do so soon before they contacted CPS.

Tim sat there trying to formulate a plan with his limited options.

Only one legit plan came to his mind but it was risky. Too risky but it might be his only choice.

His eyes quickly scanned at the nurses station he observed the ladies cycling out of the station every five to seven minutes leaving at least one nurse at the station.

As a nurse left the station Tim decided to make his move, he walked up to the last nurse left at the station and cleared his throat.

The nurse looked at his with somewhat annoyance,"Can I help you?" If Tim had any chance at his plan, he needed to think of a way for this nurse to leave and fast.

"Um...There's a man throwing up blood in the bathroom." Tim lied pointing to the men's bathroom.

The nurse sighed before walking away, Tim scanned the lobby still too many people for him to just up and leave without suspicion. God he couldn't believe he was doing this.

Tim snuck into the nurse's station and walked up to the computer. He quickly began typing away as fast as he could.

Tim could feel the sweat slowly slide the side of his face as he began growing worried about getting caught but luckily he finished part of his plan. Now to execute the final plan destroy all evidence.

Tim pulled up the security cameras and deleted any footage of him entering the station or moving from his seat and turned them off completely before exiting the nurse's station.

Tim then sat back down in his chair as he nervously rubbed his knuckles. Praying that he had not just made a big mistake.

Tim sat there for what felt like days with his heart going a mile a minute at the worried thoughts he had in his brain.

Tim wasn't broken from his deep thoughts till a nurse shook his shoulder. "Time to go back to your room."

What? No that couldn't be right. Did his plan not work? What was going happen to him? Was he going to be handed over to CPS?

Tim shakily stood up in his chair and looked around the lobby.

He was the last patient in the room.

They had forgotten about him.

Or didn't care…

Not Lois…

No the twins…

Not his Father...

Tim felt a single tear begin to fall down his face as he began giving up on hope with his family but that loss of hope made him feel less guilty about what was going to happen next.

Suddenly the front of a van busted through the double doors of the hospital. Tim was shoved to the ground and shielded by the nurse. Tim's breath hitched for a second as panic grew in the lobby.

Tim moved out from under the unconscious nurse as quickly as possible to catch a glimpse of TwoFace exiting the van,"Where is Timothy Drake?"

Shit! Of course TwoFace would have taken the bait he had sent out.

Tim scurried over to the nurse's station and entered before grabbing a phone and hiding under the desk. Please god let his plan work.

With trembling fingers Tim began dialing the number he had memorized from over a week ago. With each ring he grew more and more anxious.

Ring...

"Please pick up…'

Ring...

"Please pick up…"

Ring...

"Robin please…"

Ring…

~~~~~~~~~

It was almost patrol time and Jason was sitting at the Batcomputer watching a Newsfeed trying to past the time.

Jason he stared boringly at the screen he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He shifted in the bulky office chair as he pulled his cell out of his pocket.

Gotham Children's Medical? Why would that hospital call his cell phone? Then realization dawned on him. That was the hospital Tim was admitted to.

Was Tim trying to contact him? Why? Was he sorry for his actions? But Jason never gave him his number as Jason. Only as Robin… No…

Jason took eyes off his ringing phone as an emergency newsflash appeared on the screen. His mind filled with worry and dread as he saw the leading story 'Gotham Children's Medical Under Attack!'.

Jason could feel all his resentment and grudges melt away as his fingers fumbled to answer the call. He held the phone to his ear hearing a shaky breath on the other side of the line.

"T...Tim is that you?" Jason said quickly switching to his Robin voice.

What Jason didn't expect was for a nemesis of Batman's to answer, "So the bird takes the bait." Two-Face says from the other side.

"Two-Face." Jason growled as his anger began to boil inside,"Where's Tim?"

"Don't worry little bird. Your little friend is right here, just like Cyberspace said he was going to be." Two-Face said as a whimper coming from Tim could be heard.

Jason's heart sank at the thought of Tim being Two-Face's hostage. All because of that evil Cyberspace, he probably saw him and Tim that night he helped him with his wagon and sold him for a quick buck. For his stupid needy family, how could that crook's family be soo needy that it involved indangering a life. If he ever met Cyberspace the things he would do to this man.

Focusing on the task on hand, Jason tried to hide his fear as he spoke again,"Leave him alone two-Face he doesn't know anything about me I swear."

"We'll see about that little bird. I'll just borrow him for a bit. No need to worry."

Two-Face said before ending the call.

Jason stood there frozen. What had he done? This couldn't be happening. No… Not like this. He dropped his phone and ran as fast as he could to the changing rooms. He couldn't let Two-Face hurt Tim.

Not anyone ever again…


	12. Messing up

What the hell was he thinking?

Tim laid his back against the cold metal wall of the van with his hands tied behind his back as he thought about how his plan had turned out.

It shouldn't have ended up like this. He shouldn't have done this. He should've just let them call CPS but what if they confronted his dad and Lois. He promised to watch after dad.

Worst of all, he didn't know what was going to happen. Why did he act on instinct? Why didn't he just wait like everyone else?

Tim felt the van suddenly stop, he heard Two-Face and his two goons chatting away as they opened the back of the van.

"You like playing Twenty Questions kid?" Two-Face asked flipping his iconic coin.

Tim just rolled his eyes at the dumb question as the two goons pulled him out of the van and sat him on a wooden crate.

Tim looked around at the scene. He was at the pier. Why the pier?

Two-Face pulled him out of thoughts by grabbing hold of his chin and forcing him to look at him. "You look a little young to be friends with Robin. What are you like four?"

Tim frowned at the question. Why did everyone always think he was four or five sure he was short and thin but that doesn't make him younger, just then Tim felt a sharp nail sticking out of the crate. If he distracted them long enough, he could escape. All he needed was to get them occupied so Tim decided to play along "I'm eight by the way and why would you think that I'm friends with Robin."

"You had his phone number. Not everyone has the phone number of Robin." Two-Face said, trying to see if Tim would let something slip.

Tim smiled a bit an idea coming to him mind ,"Oh yeah why don't you give a call back to the number. It's xxx-xxxx."

Two-Face looked confused and turned to one of henchmen and ordered him to call the number on a cell phone. As the henchmen scurried away, Two-Face turned to the boy and said,"How do I know you gave me the right number?"

"Not my fault you didn't check the number before hanging up. I mean you had a golden opportunity to do so but you blew it. Just like how this plan is going to blow up in your face." Tim said as he shifted on the wooden crate in order to be able to sit on the top of the crate with his legs crossed to hide the fact he was using the nail behind him to cut restraints.

Two-Face growled at Tim's witty comeback. Who the hell did this kid think he was? Did he even know who he was? Where the hell was his henchman with that damn phone?

A long bang caused Two-Face to turn to the henchman that left to make the call and barked an order but his henchmen did not respond. Two-Face motioned his other henchman to check on the situation.

Tim watched as the attention was drawn off of him and to the noise, now look who took the bait.

Successfully cutting his rope restraints off Tim quietly slid off of the wooden crate and quickly snuck away from the scene before he was noticed by Two-Face or his henchmen.

As the other henchmen walked to where the scourge of the noise and he froze at the site the henchmen was on the ground, cell phone busted and smoking, right next to a bloody face of the henchmen.

"Uhh boss you might want to see this." The henchmen said backing away from the scene.

Two-Face sighed as he walked over and his eyes widen at the scene. This was not Robin's doing nor was it Batman's. "What the hell did you do-" Two-Face said before he noticed the crate was bare and the child was gone.

"Shit. Don't just stand there! Go find that kid! He couldn't have gotten far." Two-Face barked in anger.

The henchmen nodded before running to find the kid leaving Two-Face with the dead body of his former henchmen.

**~~~~~~~**

Robin jumped from one ledge to another. His worry for Tim growing with every leap.

This was all his fault now Tim was in danger.

How could Cyberspace do this to Tim?

Sell out a child for a couple of bucks. It was sickening.

Robin leaped for the next rooftop and slid on its slippery surface. He flailed his arms in an attempt to keep his balance but to his surprise a familiar gloved hand gripped both of his and pulled him up.

Robin looked up to see a worried look on Nightwing's face. "Robin what were you thinking leaving without saying anything!?" Nightwing said in relief that he found the young sidekick.

Robin was choked on his words, could he say anything to Nightwing. No then Tim's life would be in more danger than it is now.

"Robin...What's wrong…" Nightwing asked concerned as he knelt to the other's height.

Shit. Robin forgot how well his older mentor was when it came to reading faces. Damn it. Damn it!

Should he tell Nightwing? But what if Nightwing tried to stop him? What if he told Batman?

Nightwing shook the shoulders of the young sidekick,"Robin tell me please. This isn't like you…"

Robin could feel his limbs trembling from how stressed he was. He had no choice he had to tell him.

"I-I" Robin stuttered before recollecting himself,"I messed up Nightwing..."

"Messed up?" Nightwing blinked in confusion, "I wouldn't say you messed up all you did was sneak out." He added with a soft chuckle.

Robin could feel frustration grow in him as he gripped the fabric of Nightwing's suit, "No, Nightwing I'm serious! Cyberspace found out about me and Tim and sold Tim out to Two-Face and it's all my fault!" Robin allowed the tears to fall as the guilt became too painful for his throbbing heart to bare.

The silence from Nightwing was almost unbearable. He must've been angry or disappointed in him but what was he supposed to do Tim's life was in his hands…

"I'm calling Batman. Let him know what's going on."

Robin wiped the tears of his eyes as he released Nightwing's suit,"Fine but I'm still going to search for Tim no matter what either of you say! This is my fault and I have to fix it!"

Before Nightwing could say another word, a loud explosion was heard toward the pier.

The two vigilantes from their rooftop view and were filled with complete disgust at the scene. One of the goons was lying dead on the ground blood flowing from his neck where his head should be.

"Who would do such a thing…" Nightwing whispered as he watched Two-Face bark orders to the other goon. He tried listening in but was only able to make out a few crucial words," Don't … stand ... ! … find that … ! He … far!"

"Tim got away." Nightwing said in almost another whisper. Robin looked over at his blinking confused.

"What? What do you mean he got away?"

Nightwing pulled Robin away from the ledge,"I mean Tim escaped. Someone must've helped him get away… but who?

"That doesn't matter we need to find Tim first Nightwing. What if it was another bad guy that nabbed him?" Robin said becoming anxious once more about the well being of his friend.

Nightwing nodded in agreement as he took another look over the ledge and saw the goon running towards the alley,"Robin go find Tim. I'm going to stay here and stop Two-Face so he can't hurt Tim."

Robin didn't wait another second to quickly split up. Disappearing into the alleys praying to find Tim.

Nightwing once more looked over the ledge and noticed a smoking cell phone, "What happened to the cell phone? Could it be that… No… Please no…" Nightwing thought as he jumped off the rooftop and into Two-Face's view.

"Tim… Whatever happens please… Stay safe and… Run"


	13. Am I Worth Saving?

Running

That's all Tim could do.

He had to run and pray he could make it home.

But how could he do that with no tools to help him and on top of that he had no idea where he was.

Streets look different in real life than on a computer monitor. Maybe he could go to the police? No they would take him back to the hospital.

A store? No Two-Face and his henchman would find him too easily with him just being in a hospital gown.

What was he suppose to do? They think he knows Robin but Robin barely knows him. What if Robin didn't come? He did before but this… this is so much worse than a drunk…

Tim could feel his asthma begin to act up as he stopped for a break at this point if he kept running he could trigger an attack and that would not be good for his situation.

Tim stopped to take a small break when the sight of a pay phone caught his attention. What should he do? Call the police…

They would contact Batman… And he would be safe… but he would back at the hospital… What would he say?... What would he do if no one picked him up?... What if he broke his promise?...

Tim felt his arm slowing reaching for the phone. His fingers barely brushing against the plastic before he retracting his arm back.

He couldn't do it… After all he did… He didn't deserve their help…

Tim turned to the sound of heavy running footsteps and quickly hid behind a bulky newspaper dispenser.

He tried to calm his breathing but it was difficult with him still exhausted from the running. He covered his mouth in an attempt to silence himself but his attempts were futile.

Tim watched as the shadow came closer and closer to him. Fearing being caught again Tim bolted from behind the newspaper dispenser and turn the corner of the building. He could hear the footsteps behind him. No! No! He couldn't get caught!

Tim could feel his muscles and lungs strain to keep up with his running. As the strain continued he could feel his airways struggling to stay open from the excessive running. He couldn't do it…

Tim stopped at a lamp pole and clutched it so tightly his knuckles turned white. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on his breathing Breathe… Just breathe… he couldn't breathe… it wasn't working! Why wasn't it working!?!

Tim fell to his knees, his hands lightly grasping at his neck as panic surged through his body. The footsteps came to a haunting stop behind him and a hand firmly grasped his shoulder.

Tim slapped away the arm and tried to speak through wheezes,"No… Please… No… Leave." His lungs hurt so bad from him struggling to breathe. He was going to die. He didn't have his-

And as if he was blessed by God an inhaler touched his lip. Tim gripped the glove of the person holding the inhaler to his lips. A glove? He didn't remember the goons wearing gloves.

Tim opened his eyes to see the red and green vigilante Robin holding holding him close with the inhaler on his lips. Was he hallucinating? Was he dreaming? Why was he here?

After a couple of seconds Tim's airways began to open up once more. Robin let go of the inhaler but let Tim hold it as he slowly took his hands off the boy,"You okay Tim?"

Tim looked at Robin in awe, completely ignoring Robin's question,"H-How did you find me?"

Before an answer could be spoken, a fired shot rang through the air. The two turned their attention to see the other source and saw Two Face's henchman with his gun held high in the air.

"Tim stay behind me." Robin said as he stood protectively over Tim.

The henchmen let out a chuckle,"Like you can protect him Boy Wonder. You're just a child yourself." He charged toward Robin but Robin flipped over him and tripped him using a low kick.

Tim slowly stood up slowly as the two fought. What should he do? If he stays then Robin would protect him but what if Robin lost? He couldn't stop a large man he couldn't even stop a drunk one. Something then caught his eye in the alleyway, a manhole cover.

Tim ran over to it and with all his might and determination he lifted the manhole cover and moved it enough for him to slip into the crack and onto the ladder before moving it back.

He could hear the two still fighting outside and he could feel his guilt for leaving Robin but he had no choice. Deep down he was a criminal and did not deserve help. He knew this but for some reason every superhero is beginning to frolic up to him and save him like he did deserve it.

Tim climbed down the ladder slowly his side was extremely sore from all the stress of running. He was lucky enough to not have broken any stitches.

The sewers smelled dreadful and Tim could feel his stomach churning with each breath. "Just breathe through your mouth. Just breathe through your mouth." Tim kept repeating to himself as he walked through the sewer tunnels.

What was he thinking, this was worse than being lost in the streets! At least up there he had street signs, down here he only had tunnels. This was going to be a long night.


	14. Coincidences

Up on the surface Robin had just finished tying up the bad guy when Nightwing landed in front of him.

"Did you find Tim, Robin?"

"Oh yeah he's right-" Robin began as he began looking around for Tim but saw no sign or trace of him,"But I- He was right-"

"Here? Just as I figured." Nightwing said coldly causing Robin to be taken back a bit. Why the sudden change of heart?

"What's wrong Wing? Why are you acting so...strange?" Robin asked as he reached for his brother's shoulder but Nightwing moved back.

Nightwing pulled out the burned up remains of the cell phone and tossed them on the ground,"I talked to Two-Face and… with his story and all the evidence I am almost certain that Tim is somehow associated with Cyberspace...on a personal level."

Robin looked at Nightwing almost shocked but not by his evidence but by his accusations,"You're insane. Tim would never work with someone like him, have you forgotten all the bruises we found on him a couple nights ago! Even if he somehow knows and is working with Cyberspace he is NOT willingly working with that bastard."

Nightwing could see the anger on his younger partner's face grow,"I never said he was willing to work with him but Robin you cannot deny that there is something fishy about Tim more than a regular child abuse case."

Robin let out a frustrated sigh as turned away from Nightwing but Nighting turned him back around having a strong grip on his shoulder, "Robin, Tim was suppose to be discharged today and out of nowhere he gets kidnapped from the hospital and before that he miraculously gets the Wayne Enterprise Scholarship to Gotham Academy and before that he was getting groceries at midnight! He is a shady kid Robin something is just not right about him...I think we should have Batman investigate."

"Why? So y'all can turn your backs on him...Yes I know something is off about Tim but I know an abused kid when I see one circus boy. It is like being dragged through a never ending hell...but it's not like anyone cares but me." Robin said before he ran off.

"Robin wait-" Nightwing said but it was too late. Robin had disappeared from sight. Why was everything going wrong…


	15. Strolling on Memory Lane

Tim decided that he officially hated sewers. He had been trying to navigate the sewers for hours with no luck.

Tim could feel his cold wet body aches from him wandering around the sewers tirelessly and from moving manhole covers. His head hurt from the lack of sleep. He just needed to get home. There's no place like home.

Tim spotted another ladder and climbed it, praying that he at least recognized this street. Luckily his prayers were answered, Tim finally recognized the street but it wasn't a street he wanted to be on. It was Gotham City Park.

Tim crawled out of the sewers, his wet hospital gown dripping on the asphalt. Should he be here? He had tried to avoid this place for so long but if he went through it he could get home faster…

Should he though? He hadn't been here since… Police sirens heard in the distance caused Tim to become worried… He needed to pick a route and the park seemed better than the sewers.

Tim ran as fast as he could into the park so he could not be discovered. He hid behind the brick wall and waited till he heard the police car drive by. He let out a shaky breath he had been holding.

Look at him… He was practically a criminal. Hiding in sewers, alleys and parks just so he won't get caught…

Was this what she wanted…

Was he doing the right thing anymore?

Tim looked up to see a very familiar fountain… he knew this fountain… He could feel the memory coming back to him.

(Flashback)

It was a sunny day at Gotham City Park and a young Tim was walking with his mother Janet.

Tim was holding his mother's hand as they walked along till a fountain caught his eye,"Mama look it's one of wishing fountains!"

Janet looked over and smiled,"You want to try it sweetie?" Janet asked as she dug through her purse and pulled out a coin.

A big smile appeared on Tim's face, one that seemed almost unrecognizable to the present Tim.

His younger self accepted the coin and ran over to the fountain. He closed his eyes making his wish before tossing his coin into the water,"I hope my wish comes true."

"Well what did you wish for?" Janet asked as she walked up to her son.

"I wished to be strong and smart like you and Daddy!" A happy Tim replied.

Janet smiled as she pulled her son into a hug,"Oh Tim you're already strong and smart. You should've wished for something you didn't have."

(Flashback ends)

"Like you…" Tim said as tears were now dripping off his face at the memory.

Was it true though? Was Tim really smart or was Janet lying?

What did it matter anyway… She's gone and Tim still had a promise to keep.

Determined to get back home Tim went through the park pushing down his feelings and memories of his mother.

He needed to get home… He needed to get to his dad… No matter what…

He was exhausted thankfully the cold was enough motivation to keep him awake.

His lungs hurt from the prior experience of running away from Two-Face.

His stitched wounds hurt and were now lightly bleeding from the stress his body was under.

His left eye was now hurting from all the crying but at least it was healing now which was a good sign.

As Tim made his way through the park he began to cry from the heart wrenching memories of his mother that flooded his mind.

He missed her dearly, all he wanted was things to go back to the way they used to be.

But those happy days are gone and they weren't going to come back...ever.

Tim felt reviled when he finally exited the park and was finally on a street that led him home.

Tim felt his vision blur as he walked down the street. He needed to reach the house please...just reach the house.

He looked up the hill and was able to see his house, but his eyes fell on another figure on the roof of his house, Nightwing.

No, why was he here!? How did he know where he lived!? Tim thought as panic filled his body once more. Tim turned to make a break for it but was only able to take a few steps before Nightwing landed in front of him.

Tim let out a small yelp before taking a couple steps back.

"Timothy please, I only want to talk." Nightwing said moving forward.

Tim shook his head as he continued to back away," I just wanna go home….leave me be."

Nightwing could feel his stomach turn with guilt. Why was he doing this? What if Tim wasn't working with Cyberspace and this was just all a coincidence. No it can't be. It doesn't add up.

"Tim...tell who Cyberspace is." Nightwing asked which sounded more like a plea then a question.

Tim's breath hitched for a second at the mention of the name," I...I don't know who you are talking about."

"Yes you do Tim, everything that has happened lately stems from the two of you. You being sold to Two Face by Cyberspace, you killing a henchman with an exploding cell phone, you getting that Wayne-Tech scholarship-" Nightwing began listing but Tim interrupted him.

"Don't you dare think I hacked myself into getting that scholarship Nightwing. I've worked my ass off for two years to get that damn scholarship so I could go to that school!" Tim's eyes were filled with anger as he bowed up defensively.

"Hacked? So you do know something." Nightwing speculated from Tim's slip of the word.

"Well even if I did why would I tell someone like you? I don't need your help Nightwing and I sure as hell don't need your nosey ass interrogating me like I'm some criminal in the middle of a cold street with we me only wearing a fucking hospital gown!" Tim shouted loudly causing his neighbors to begin to stir from his beds and turn on their lights at the ruckus.

Tim's mind went into panic mode as he ran past Nightwing and to his house,"please just leave me alone!" He said before quickly entering his house and locking the door.

Tim stood there his back against the door trembling, praying that Nightwing would just leave him alone… that everyone would just leave him alone...

He slowly slid down the door, tears falling down his pale bruised cheeks as he hugged his legs close to him.

What had he done to deserve this life?

**~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Thanks for all the wonderful comments and encouragement. I am sorry about slacking with this story but with the COVID-19 outbreak in my area my job has been very hectic and stressful along with my schoolwork moving to online. As for the person who posted about A03 I have heard of but never made an account because I am extremely insecure and believe that none of my stories are good but I will try and do so because you guys give me so much encouragement with your comments. Anyway I'll stop talking now. Remember: Stay Positive, Stay Safe and Thanks for any support. You all are more than just readers to me you guys are friends :). Love you all, Berry out!**


End file.
